Forget Me Not-an Itachi oneshot-
by chesirecharlie
Summary: Unagi Chiharu is heir to be leader of her clan, and Itachi Uchiha, heir to his. They are to unite the clans together, and from a young age are engaged to one another. But what happens when Unagi has a disease that causes her to forget everything? Will she able to get over it and continue her life with Itachi?


''Wake up, Unagi! up, up!" out of instinct or habit, i shot up, but my eyelids still pulled down. i mumbled an inaudible sound, before looking to the figure at the end of my bed. had mom... shrunk?

_How tall is mom anyway?_

i fell back on my bed, letting my eyes close. ''i don't have to go to school, do i? It's, like, Saturday... i think...''

''no, silly nee-san! you have to take me to the acadamy!" come to think of it, mom's voice doesn't sound like that either.

''uh, what's a neesan?'' i sit up again and open my eyes, meeting a pair of big, black orbs, and scream. definitley not my mom, who the hell is this kid, he's, like, five! despite his small frame, and the fact that there is no way he can hurt me unless he used his teeth, i scramble to the other side of the bed, kicking him off by accident, and falling off the other side, hitting my head on the table.

the sound of footsteps enters the room, and several figures appear, of which i can't see well, because it's dark and i must've hit my head harder than i thought. the light is turned on, and i can hazily see three people- two males and one female.

''What's going on here- oh, Unagi, not again! are you okay?" the woman asks, hurrying to me and kneeling at my side, at which i turn to move away, hitting my head on the bed frame.

''s-stay away from me!'' demand, scared. who are they? where am i? why is this happening to me?

''Itachi, get your fiance under control.'' a strong male voice demands, and a teenager walks around the bed and sits several feet from me, allowing me space. i watch him cautiously, waiting for him for him to move so i have a reason to run, even though half of me doesn't want to. even though i can't remember anything, his eyes seem familiar, and welcoming, like, well, sort of like a security blanket. they're the same onyx color as the other little boy's eyes, and the woman's eyes, but his eyes are entirely different. i think i remember them. i think.

_Itachi_

''Unagi... do you remember who that is?'' he asks, inquiring about the name. i shake my head. he sighs, and stands again, taking a small step forward. i dash to the window, climbing out and pulling myself up on the roof.

_How did I do that?_

i hear several sets of footsteps retreat from the room, but i have a feeling that the teenager, Itachi, wasn't one of them.

_He's my... fiance... I'm too young to get married!_

suddenly i see the woman from earlier run inside with someone in a doctor's coat, and realize she must've left earlier when i shouted. way to go, me, good way to make someone feel bad.

soon i hear the woman's voice in the room below me, and i bend my head over the side of the roof to listen in through the window.

''... this is the third time this month! Tsunade-san, i'm worried for my daughter-in-law, is all. isn't there some way to help her?" the woman is begging, and the doctor has a solemn look on her face.

_What? What's wrong with me? Why do I need help?_

''Mikoto, you know the cause of this, don't you? we can't remove the tumor in her head until we get the proper healing medicine to heal her after the operation.'' the doctor is a woman with long blonde hair, and i definitley don't remember her. but what she's saying is scary. i have a tumor in my head? what if it eats my brain? that's what tumors do, right?

_Oh, I'm so confused... __**Why can't I remember anything?!**_

''but wasn't Kirigakure supposed to deliver the medicine to us?" Mikoto, i think, asks. the doctor shakes her head.

''they didn't agree. we would have to go to Kirigakure, and to travel that far with Unagi the way she is... we couldn't risk her going through one of her spells halfway through the trip-'' suddenly the doctor turns and looks at me, causing me to pull my head back up in a rush. she walks to the window and starts to look up, at which point i run, hopping from roof to roof until i'm tired and far from that house.

i sit on the roof and try to remember something- anything about this place, about my family, or about me, but i can barely recall the past twently minutes, let alone my life! as i start to cry, i bite my lip and try to recall what's happened since i've woke up.

there's a little boy i think is my brother, and Itachi, apparently my fiance. the woman, Mikoto, is my mother-in-law, and the doctor... her name is umm.., Tsunade. i can jump really far and climb very well, and they say my name is Unagi...

i repeat this all out loud, and add a few more things as i do. taking a peice of hair i find that it is silver, which i think is weird. i also say that out loud, too, but i'm still crying a little bit.

''...and i must be a big baby!" i add, wiping my tears and looking down at the alley below. i see a shadow move, and lean forward, convicined that i'm safe on the roof. and someone taps my shoulder, proving that theory wrong. i start to fall forward with a yelp, but someone catches me and pulls me up to sit next to them, holding me around my shoulders. my muscles tense, and my heart speeds up, until he talks.

''be careful not to fall of the roof, Clumsy.'' he says lightly, and i relax. it's Itachi. my heart still beats rappidly, though. i purposefulyy send him an offended look as i slip away from him, keeping a foot of space between us.

''inside joke.'' he says, pulling me back over to him in the same posistion, only holding me tighter this time. i'm about to ask him why he insists to hold me so close when a slight breeze blows through and i shiver, pressing closer against him with a warm blush. he laughs shortly, taking my hand in his free hand and placing something in it. before i bother to look, i realize how much more comfortable i am with him than the others, and come to the conclusion that we must be closer than i thought.

taking a look at the object in my hands, i see a small blue flower, and look at him curiously. he waits patiently for my question. ''what type of flower is it?" he doesn't seem too surprised by my question, though it'd probably be more normal for me to ask 'why did you give me this?' or, 'really, for me?'

It seems that he actually expected me to ask this, because with a smile, he replies, ''It's a forget-me-not.''

Two months later

I look in the mirror at myself. My orange eyes, my long pale hair- i would loose my hair today, but it would grow back. i just hoped i wouldn't loose this image of myself.

_This is me. I'm Unagi_

''Today's the day, Itachi.'' i say nervously, spotting my fiance in the mirror. ''i finally get conrol over my own brain.'' i give a small, quiet laugh and turn around. he smiles back, easing my fluttery stomach.

''yup. you ready? Sasuke's exited.'' he says, closing his hands around mine. i nod.

''ready as i'll ever be.'' with a grin, he slips away, leading me out the door. i open my hand, seeing a small blue flower.

**_Forget Me_**** Not**


End file.
